Fudd's Bad Day
Fudd's Bad Day is what happened when the BoF decided that Fudd needed to be taught a lesson about his overuse of pranking. Prologue One morning in the beginning of May, Austin8310 came to the BoF, covered with soot and mud. "Good morning, Austin," said XTUX, "how are you doing today?" "Not very good," replied Austin angrily, "that annoying Fudd dumped a bucket of water on my head and then threw me into a inactive furnace. Ohhhh, if only I could get my hands on him!" Just then Explorer showed up in freaker mode. "Fudd $u(k$! LOL!1!1!1!1!1!" Nobody could understand the rest, so they gave him his pills and slowly he went back to normal. "Fudd put my hat into the underwear drawer and ripped my judicial robe to shreds. The South Pole Council punished me for not showing up in my robe." and with that, he went back into freaker mode. "XTUX, why did you write that bally Fudd article anyway?" interrupted Mayor McFlapp He always gets in our bloomin' way and once even broke into our bally building, wot wot?" "AND I DO NOT APPROVE OF HIM! added Director Benny loudly. "I think that we need to teach Fudd a lesson!" said XTUX, "We'll start tomorrow!" "YEAH!" said everybody at the same time. "Then let's get started!" Chapter 1 Director Benny logged onto his Lap Top, now with a password so Fudd never gets in again. He went to his article and looked in the section which listed his pranks. Mayor McFlapp wrote a list of who to bring tommorow. BOFM ran in suddenly; he was soaked. "FUDD THE PLUMBER SET A DOINKOMETER ON FIRE AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" "Don't worry, soon you'll be able to dunk him in water." "What is that supposed to mean?" "We're going to prank him into next week; maybe that'll set that puffle straighter than that crazy featherbag, though we can't fix him" "I AM NOT BALLY CRAZY, WOT!" Director Benny saw that Fudd was about to prank Triskelle with a water balloon catapult. Suddenly, his Staff of Goofiness floated and started chasing him. "Thats good enough for bally me, wot!" The staff suddenly hit Fudd like a golfball into the crowd while Triskelle gave a speech. He scooted off, the staff still chasing him. "After him you &$#$&$%#^$#^#^#$!" yelled Mabel and everyone started chasing Fudd. Meanwhile Fudd had made a giant pit and covered it in leaves. But suddenly, he forgot exactly where it was! Fudd looked around. "Hmmmmmm," he thought to himself, "I wonder if it is over her-" at that moment, he fell into the pit. Everyone cheered and threw garbage inside to fill up the hole. ---- XTUX was watching everything from inside the Bureau of Fiction headquarters. "Stage one complete. Now for stage two." XTUX lifted up a giant boot and dropped it. ---- Everyone was cheering. Fudd, the greatest prankster in the universe, had been pranked! Suddenly the ground started rumbling. A crack appeared in the earth and something came out. It was, it was, it was, it was it was "COME ON NARRATOR!" yelled Fudd, "IT WAS ME!" Indeed it was Fudd, but in his Giant Fudd mode, and he was very angry. Suddenly, a boot fell from the sky and conked him on the head, sending him back to normal mode. Everyone left and went to the Troublesome Trio's headquarters. Add more! Result See also * Fudd * Lian Lapooh * Maniac OOC Extremists * Ben Hun * Explorer 767 * Fred 676 * Corai * XTUX345 * Bureau of Fiction * Director Benny External links * External link Category:Events Category:Main Category:Fun Pages